


Praise

by SoulAbyss



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAbyss/pseuds/SoulAbyss
Summary: A little prompt given to me on tumblr. A little messy as I was lazy to edit. enjoy~





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> A little prompt given to me on tumblr. A little messy as I was lazy to edit. enjoy~

The movement was sending Gyoubu over the brink of an orgasm. He didn’t want to do it now when it was rare that he and Genichiro would have this moment together. The tightness around his thick shaft that penetrated the other made his head spin. Sweat dripping from both of their bodies.

Gyoubu’s rough hands held onto Genichiro’s waist, moving his hips to thrust deeper into the other. Hands roaming over his body that was so perfect. The soft grunts he made whenever he hit that sensitive spot inside him. Genichiro movements gradually quickened, the precum dripping from the tip of his manhood.

“You’re so good...Genichiro...”

He was able to grunt out. The wet sounds accompanied by their grunts and heavy breathing. Gyoubu held him down roughly, he was almost there but he wanted to prolong this moment. Sitting up, placing his arms under Genichiro’s legs, holding him tight before he lifted the man to then slam him down onto his throbbing manhood.

Genichiro threw his head back, mouth left open as he let out the most amazing moan he had ever heard. Arms over his broad shoulders as if holding on for dear life when Gyoubu continued to thrust roughly inside of him.

“Gy....Gyoubu...”

“Keep making those sounds, Genichiro. Gyoubu will make you feel good.”

After some time, the rhythm changed. The warmth under their bellies becoming so unbearable as the need was so great. A few more thrusts, burying so deeply to come inside him. The warmth he felt that spilt from Genichiro’s manhood made Gyoubu smile. He was glad that he was able to make him feel good. He had heard that doing this was good with someone you cared about.

Smoothing his hair as he rested his head on his shoulder. The Commander of Ashina seemed more relaxed as he looked at him. Opening his mouth to say something but decided to just continue to rest on his shoulder. Completely tired after that. This warmed Gyoubu’s heart as he held the other closely.


End file.
